


The Only One left

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: What Happens Next [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sadness, So much dying, Somewhere around there, everyone dies, im a little sorry, lots of death, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Everyone was dead. Only one person left. The human. The weak one. The one that should’ve died first. But no. Everyone wanted to protect him. So now he was alone. All his friends dead and gone. Leaving him empty and alone.





	The Only One left

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this. It's sad. It was written because the thought popped into my head and boom. Also, I had writer's block and this is a way to eliminate it. It's currently a one-shot. But I'd be happy to continue it. I actually had somewhere else I wanted to go with this fic. Along the lines of what Stiles would do next. So if you want me to continue please tell me.
> 
> Also, I did a thing. And added a picture. I really feel accomplished right now so. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everyone was dead. Only one person left. The human. The weak one. The one that should’ve died first. But no. Everyone wanted to protect him. So now he was alone. All his friends dead and gone. Leaving him empty and alone.  

 

 

* * *

  
 Stiles was in a constant state of sadness. Everyone was dead. He was finally all alone in the world. The supernatural cluster fuck that is Beacon Hills had taken everything from him. His dad was gone. The good Sheriff of Beacon Hills was now buried 6 feet under ground. Scott his best friend since he could remember. Torn to shreds by those bastard hunters. His Lydia. Though she would never truly be his. Had passed away from screaming. She screamed herself to death. And let’s not forget Derek. The one who left. He left. He got away. Only to come back after hearing about Scott’s death. And then following the Alpha’s lead. He too was finally taken by hunters who had been chasing him his whole life. Liam. The kid who became him and Scott’s little brother. Went mad. His Alpha died. He lost control. He was killed by normal people. Just everyday people who had a gun and were scared. And took his life. A life that hadn’t even started yet. Malia the first girl he ever dated. The newly turned human. Who was killed by family. Her own mother took her life. She had dreams. And now they were all for naught. And to end the deaths. With how everything started. Peter Hale. The man who started up the storm. The storm that blew through Beacon Hills leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. He was last to die. Almost befitting if you think about it. The one who took the life to start everything was the last to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? If you want more please let me know. I will continue this one my own. But if someone wants me to post it just let me know.


End file.
